


Circumstances

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor Week, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: When Vaggie and Charlie break up, Charlie and Alastor become fast friends. Vaggie engages in a "revenge romance" with Angel Dust and Charlie struggles with her complicated feelings towards her ex.One thing leads to another, and over time Charlie begins to develop feelings for Alastor. Can a sinister Radio demon love the Princess of Hell the way she should be loved?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Shadows And Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction was inspired by Charlastor Week 2021.

Charlie and Vaggie started having problems ever since Alastor arrived to the hotel. Everyone knew there was unspoken rivlary between Vaggie and Alastor and many had a variety of suspicions as to why. Some theorized that Alastor wanted to win Charlie's favor so that she would make a deal with him. Some theorized that Vaggie just hated men and that included the Radio Demon who had dazzled Charlie from the day they had first met. Despite the rumors, Charlie stood by Vaggie despite their rough patches. When Charlie gave up on trying to get Alastor and her girlfriend to get along, things got better for a short while.

One night, however, things took an unfortunate turn. Some ugly truths were revealed from the shadows.

**"You know, you talk all of this talk about how you're going to be stronger and help others but you are just stupid and foolish as ever!"** Vaggie regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth. Charlie stared at her, feeling betrayed.

**"Look, maybe that didn't come out right,"** Vaggie said, carefully approaching her, **"But—"**

**"No. I heard you loud and clear,"** Charlie replied. Her voice was without warmth.

Vaggie tried to make things right: **"Hon, I'm sorry for what I said."**

**"You're ' _sorry_ '? Vaggie, I thought that you, of all people, truly believed in me. Did you just tell me what I wanted to hear? Have you been lying to me all of these years? Is what you said what you really think of me?" **

The shadows of doubt that had been weighing heavily on Charlie's heart for years came bubbling to the surface. The emotional betrayal was enough for her to "see" the truth of her heart.

**"Well, not always,"** Vaggie finally responded, **"I do believe in what you want to do and what you are doing! It's just..."**

**"Don't bother. You've said enough,"**

**"Charlie don't be like this. Please—"**

**"I think I'll be leaving."**

Charlie went to start packing a bag.

**"What are you doing?"** Vaggie asked.

**"This will be your room now,"** she responded, **"I'll be moving my things into a spare room."**

**"Charlie, hold on, slow down Hon..."** Vaggie tried to place her hand gently on Charlie's shoulder but Charlie forcibly removed her hand.

**"Don't touch me."**

**"Charlie! Let's not be irrational! We've have had arguments before. Come on. You know I love you, Hon—"**

**"You know what? I don't know if you do. Do you love me or do you love the idea of me?"**

**"What? That doesn't even make any sense."**

**"I had been suspecting that you really don't believe in me. You were just going along with it because you 'love' me. To be honest, I turned a blind eye to my doubts because I loved you."**

Vaggie blinked.

**"Wait. 'Loved'? Are you fucking _serious_ right now?"**

**"How can I love you when you don't even truly believe in me?"**

Vaggie slapped her, not answering her question. The slap itself wasn't hurtful to Charlie, it was the idea that her now ex-girlfriend did that to her.

**"What is wrong with you?! We've been together for years are you really going to let this one thing tear us apart?"**

**"Get out,"** Charlie replied, **"The thought of being near you right now makes me feel sick."**

**"Fuck off."**

Vaggie, not wanting to spend another minute with the source of her anger, stormed out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

**"And you. You can fuck off for standing outside of the door!"**

Charlie didn't have time to wonder who had been eavesdropping on her breakup and argument with Vaggie. Another door slam is heard a short time later and Charlie breaks down the moment Vaggie finally leaves the hotel.

There is a soft knock at the door.

**_"Charlotte?"_ **

He doesn't wait for her to answer as he enters the room.

**"Alastor...what is it?"** she asked, trying to calmly wipe her tears with a t-shirt.

_**"You know, tears don't suit your lovely face, my dear"**_ Alastor said, pulling out a handkerchief, _**"You can keep this one."** _

**"Thanks..."** she managed, wiping the rest of her tears.

_**"I couldn't help but overhear your argument. I was bored so I continued to listen."** _

**"It's not okay that you did that Alastor."**

**_"As you probably remember, I also don't really believe in what you are doing,"_** he continued, ignoring her complaint, **_"Can you blame her for having doubts?"_**

**"No, but as my girlfriend she should have been honest with me from the start. How can I trust someone that can't be honest with me?"**

_**"Have you ever met an honest demon, darling?"** _

**"Well...."** she went silent, not thinking of anyone that she knew.

**_"I'm sure you two will make up, as always. Don't be so down."_ **

**"I don't think I can do that now. What just happened between us along with all of our other arguments...I don't think I love her any more."**

_**"Just like that?"** _

**"No, it is more complicated than that,"** Charlie nodded, **"But deep down...I don't feel the same about her anymore. It's time for us both to move on."**

_**"Whatever you say."** _

**"I can't trust her, so I can't love her. Does that make sense?"**

**_"May I ask you a question? Do you trust anyone, Charlotte?"_ **

**"Well....I trust myself."**

_**"That's a start. Now how about trusting me? The offer is still on the table to make that deal—"** _

**"I get the impression that you are trying to manipulate me—"**

_**"No, of course not. What gave you that impression? We all need someone to trust aside from ourselves, right?"** _

Charlie shook her head, **"I am not making a deal with you. My royal order remains the same as the day you arrived."**

_**"Suit yourself."** _

**"Listen, I appreciate you for spending some time with me. But now I'll have to ask you to leave because I need to finish packing—"**

**_"I can help you, if you'd like. We can have your new room arranged in a few hours."_ **

Charlie smiled skeptically. **"Why?"**

_**"I've got nothing else to do at this present moment,"**_ he said, laughing softly.

Charlie laughed in return.

**"OK Alastor. Thanks for your help."**

**_"Don't mention it, my dear."_ **


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In less than a day, Charlie runs into her ex gossiping with Angel Dust.  
> The conversation quickly turns nasty and Vaggie lets her temper get the best of her again...
> 
> Smut warning towards end of chapter

Alastor was insistent on choosing Charlie's room. He chose the planned luxury suite that Charlie was saving for high paying patrons. Alastor promised to renovate other rooms if she were to take the suite. Within fifteen minutes, Alastor had renovated and fully transformed the room as a room fit for the Princess of Hell. Even Charlotte's Mother, with high standards, would be greatly impressed.

Charlie felt strange being in a room by herself. She also felt strange that her room was not far from Alastor and wondered if he had done that on purpose. Maybe she was reading too much into it.

It was done now: Charlie had made her message loud and clear to Vaggie. She started to wonder if she had made the right choice as she sat all alone in her bedroom...

* * *

In the middle of the night, Charlie wanted to grab a snack from the kitchen. After using the toilet, she waltzed downstairs. She could hear two people talking, Vaggie and Angel Dust, and her heart began to race. She started to turn away before stopping herself. She lived under the same roof as Vaggie and knew she couldn't avoid her forever. As soon as she entered the kitchen, Vaggie and Angel Dust stopped talking. The tension in the air was as thick as a knife.

 **"So you're just gonna ignore us like we're not even here?"** Vaggie asked, her voice filled with resentment.

 **"I don't want to interrupt your lively conversation,"** Charlie replied.

**"So maybe you shouldn't have come down here unless you wanted to join the conversation."**

**"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? I'm still the founder of this hotel."**

**"Well, I mean she ain't wrong,"** Angel Dust shrugged.

**"Oh, so now that we aren't together you think you can just talk to me however you like?"**

**"No. I wanted to grab a snack and go back upstairs so you could resume your conversation,"** Charlie said. 

**"I bet you just wanted to hear what we were talking about."**

**"No, Vaggie—"**

**"You know what, I don't have to talk behind your back. I can just tell you to your face. I am glad you broke it off with me. How could I spend the rest of my life with someone so childish?"**

**"Oh. Vaggie,"** Angel Dust interjected, **"I told you not to do this."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Well, I should have confronted you how you really felt about me a long time ago,"** Charlie responded, growing angrier. She didn't care if Vaggie had that look of murder in her eyes.

 **"I took your word for it, which was a mistake,"** Charlie continued, **"Your words don't hold anything—"**

Vaggie lashed out to attack Charlie in fury when Alastor quickly stood in front of her. He used his microphone to block Vaggie's hands. She pushed the microphone away, swearing in frustration.

No one knew when Alastor had come into the kitchen since he had been as stealthy as a ninja.

**"Butt out of this, Al! This is between me and Charlie!"**

_**"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear."** _

**"This is part of your plan to gain her trust too, isn't it? You know, I never agreed with you being here."**

**_"I'm here because I desire to be here."_ **

**"Are you deaf? I didn't ask you why you were here. I am telling you that I don't agree with you being here and you butting into our argument is—"**

Alastor's eyes began to flash red.

_**"You're testing my patience again."** _

**"I don't give a fuck!"**

Angel Dust couldn't help but feel aroused. He stood there, hot and bothered, as he watched Alastor's commanding presence and Vaggie's fearless one. He was getting a boner and didn't care who noticed.

 **"Alastor, let's go back upstairs,"** Charlie said, gently grabbing his arm. She rubbed near his shoulder to comfort him, **"Thank you for breaking up the fight."**

_**"No need. I was just avoiding the possibility of the kitchen getting wrecked. Whatever gets damaged I have to fix or summon help to have fixed, you see. Part of my help, as you know. I was doing myself a favor, really."** _

**"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I didn't think of that,"** Charlie laughed awkwardly.

Vaggie blinked. **"Oh. Oh. I see what this is,"** she began, **"You've switched teams. Why didn't you just say so? Who is the dishonest one now?"**

 **"What?"** Charlie asked.

**"You lied to me about your attraction for him. Your sexual attraction and curiosity about Alastor got the best of you. You don't have to lie to me. I knew I was risking it dating someone bi-sexual—"**

Charlie burst out laughing and Alastor did the same.

 ** _"Oh how completely wrong you are!"_** he declared.

 **"We're just friends!"** Charlie added.

 _ **"We're just friends,"**_ he repeated.

"I don't care what you are since....I've already moved on anyways."

"Okay?" **Charlie asked.**

Vaggie rushed over to Angel Dust, boner and all, and hugged him from the side.

**"I was gonna tell you later, but might as well tell you now. I've decided to explore being with a man. Maybe his sex drive will outmatch yours."**

Angel Dust's eyes widened.

Alastor started laughing before walking out of the kitchen.

_**"Good night! I've seen and heard enough!"** _

Charlie followed after Alastor a short moment later without saying a word. Judging from Angel Dust's reaction, she was lying. When wasn't she a liar? How could she have fallen for Vaggie when she was so dishonest? She frowned as she returned to cry alone in her room....

 **"Vaggie did you really mean that?"** Angel Dust asked.

**"Uhh...yeah! I had been holding back since I had Charlie but now that I'm single—"**

Angel Dust lifted up Vaggie onto the kitchen counter and started making out with her. As he daringly reached up her skirt and went straight towards her pussy with no shame, an unexpected tingle shot through Vaggie which made her question if she really was bi-sexual after all. His hand was very soft. She pictured Angel Dust in his feminine stripper gear and she moaned. He quickly urged for her to undress.

**"W-wait! We can't do it here!"**

**"Shhh....who says we can't?"** his voice lowered, attempting to seduce her.

 **"I said so,"** she growled, her embarrassment rushing away, **"Now, _get off_ of me."**

He immediately moved back, not caring if she could see his boner. He ached with blue balls but knew there would be another opportunity at another time. Vaggie's lower parts were tingling and throbbing and could not believe what was happening to her. He was the first man she had ever had an attraction for. Perhaps it was because, in her opinion, he exuberated a perfect blend male and feminine sexual energy which she found fascinating (although she would rather die before ever admitting that).

 **"Hard to get, huh?"** he smiled, **"I knew you were bluffing. But now that you want to play this game, I will work hard to win you over missy."**

Vaggie blushed, not sure how to respond to that. She quickly cleared her throat and composed herself.

 **"Good luck. You better learn how to eat pussy for starters. Otherwise I'll just go back to the greater sex. I could get another woman if I wanted to,"** she teased him before casually getting off of the counter and leaving the kitchen.

 **"Noted,"** he said as the gears in his head began to turn....


End file.
